Teach Me, Potter Being Rewritten
by melodiouslynocturne
Summary: Draco and Harry get a bit to close for some people's liking. First chapter sucks. It gets better after that.
1. Chapter 1

__AN: I apologize ahead of time for the dramatically short chapters. They don't get longer and that's how it was initially written. And this isn't exactly meant to make sense, have character development, it pretty well has no plot, or any of the other things you might think of. This was meant somewhat humorously and not to be taken seriously. Just so we're all clear.__

____Also, kudos to my girlfriend for assisting in writing and/or forcing me to write this.__

__I don't own the characters, just the story. Characters belong to JK Rowling.__

* * *

><p>"So the rumor on the train was true. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."<p>

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron muttered audibly.

"You'll learn that some wizarding families are better than others. I can help you there." He extended his hand.

"I think I can sort them out myself, thanks." Harry said, first to the hand, then to the blond Draco.

Draco fell back into line, trying not to cry.

"We're ready for you. Follow me." McGonagall approached, smacking a boy in the front of the group who had turned around.

"Malfoy's a bloody git! His father's a death eater you know!" Ron said from beside Harry as they followed the crowd in.

"I know, I know. I'll give him a bit of a chance, though." Harry countered.

"How can you give him a chance? His father's a murderer!" Ron exclaimed, getting a few looks from the other first years.

"Other than that, I have no reason not to trust him, don't I?" Harry whispered.

"He will kill you mate." Ron said blatantly.

"Just drop it, Ron." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Not if you're going to get yourself in hell, mate." Ron rolled his

"I won't."

"Whatever. Go shove off with Malfoy then."

"Ron!"

"What? I won't associate with anyone who thinks it's a good idea to give a Malfoy a chance." Ron said, red growing just past his collar.

"Fine then! I won't." Harry attempted to defuse the situation.

"You won't give him a chance?"

"I won't give him a chance."

"Good."

"Draco Malfoy." McGonagall called.

He went up and sat on the stool, Harry staring at him the whole time. "Slytherin!" The hat called out before it had touched his head. He smirked and flounced over to the Slytherin table, not at any point taking his eye off Harry.

"Figures." Ron huffed.

"What are you so huffy about?"

"Like father like son, Harry."

He huffed. "Go get sorted, Ron."

Ron walked up nervously and sat on the stool as the hat was placed on his head. That hat said "AH! Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you! Gryffindor!" The whole table cheered and he went to sit down beside his brothers.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Harry Potter." McGonagall called, and Draco's eyes immediately went to the boy on the stool.

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin." Harry muttered.

"Not Slytherin, hey? But Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that. Well, if you're sure. Better be... GRYFFINDOR!" The hat cried.

Draco sighed; he would have to find some way of talking to him.

Faking happiness, Harry stalked over to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Ron.

Draco noticed the faked happiness. Where did Harry really want to be placed?

"I told you Ron, I won't talk to Malfoy." Harry whispered to Ron as the next girl was sorted to Hufflepuff.

"Good, bloody git. No good for you mate." Ron smiled, more smirked, lightly.

"I know, Ron. I know."

Draco sat sulking at the Slytherin table, eating a bowl of pudding.

Harry glanced over at him.

Draco caught Harry's gaze turning around and his cheeks flushed red.

Harry dropped his head, feeling his neck start to burn up.

"What's got you?" Ron asked, concerned.

"Nothing. It's just a bit warm in here." Harry stammered.

"Alright then." Ron said silently.

Draco thought to himself, 'why was he looking at me?'

Dumbledore stood and told everyone it was bedtime. Harry stood and looked casually over the heads in front of him, maybe hoping for another peek at Draco.

Draco walked slowly down to the dungeons, following the prefect.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, where are you going?" Ron asked as Harry went to leave the common room.

Harry had planned for this. "Shower." He indicated, holding up the towel.

"Ah." He said, going back to his extra assignment from Snape. He turned to Hermione. "Help me, Hermione. You know I'm rubbish at potions."

Harry turned away and smirked, heading towards the Prefect's bathroom on the 5th Floor.

Draco was already there, his breath a little uneven.

He knocked four times before going in, smiling broadly. "Hey Draco."

Draco went a little red. "Hey Harry. You're late."

He shrugged. "Hermione wanted me to finish that extra assignment for Snape. Had to redo it three times till it was at her satisfaction."

"Ah" He said, still nervous.

He dropped the towel and turned his head to the side. "You ok?"

"Yeah... I just... Never mind."

"Tell me. You can trust me." Harry put his hand on his shoulder. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood up, and he fought to keep control over the blush creeping its way up.

"Harry... I... I... Never mind." He dropped his head.

He smiled lightly, pushing the blond lightly. "What?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Fine. Why did you want me to come then? Or are you just sharing the Prefect's bathroom privileges?" He looked around. "It is pretty nice in here."

"Harry, I... I wanted... I needed... To tell you something, but... But I can't."

"Wh-why not?"

"Because it's stupid. Malfoy's don't display their feelings."

"Okay..." Harry hinted, the blush slowly creeping up his neck to his face.

Draco noticed the blush, thinking how cute Harry was.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, fighting the blush back.

"You… You're blushing."

And the blush won. "No I'm not. It's warm in here." He defended.

"Not really."

Harry blushed a bit more. "What's it to you if I'm blushing?"

"Harry, I'm in love with you." Draco blatantly said, dropping his head straight after.

He dropped his head as well. "O-oh."

"I'm sorry, I'll just go..." Draco went to the door when Harry didn't say anything else, tears building up.

Harry grabbed the edge of his cloak, tears brimming his eyes. "Wait."

"What?"

"I... I think... I think I'm in love with you too." His head was still down and his arm still clutching the Slytherin's robes.

Draco tried to blink back his tears and spun around slowly. "What?"

Harry, without thinking, pulled him into a deep kiss. "I think I'm in love with you." He released him, dropping his head into the taller man's shoulder.

Draco let his tears fall. "Really? Honestly?"

Harry dropped his head again, his face completely and totally red. "Honestly." He raised his head slowly, smiling just a bit. "I've been waiting for you to say something for ages."

Draco hugged Harry tight, still crying a bit.

Harry buried his head into Draco's shoulder.

"So... Harry… Will you go out with me?"

Harry raised his head and, instead of answering, kissed him again just as softly. Draco was beat red. He was in shock. Harry pulled away, biting his lip, his face as red as Draco's.

"I... Uh... Yes then?"

Harry nodded, smiling, his eyes glistening. "I would have thought that'd been obvious."

Draco kissed Harry this time, before holding him close. He kissed back hard. He'd wanted it for so long and he was not going to let it go. Draco gasped, not expecting Harry to be so forward, but liking it all the same. His fingers wound his way into Draco's blond hair, pulling him closer. Draco gasped again, moaning briefly.

Harry pulled away. "I should probably go. Everyone will start to worry."

"Yeah... Wet your hair at least, since you did go for a shower."

"When did you get so demanding?" He smirked, moving over to the bath, the tub always filled.

"I've always had it." Draco smirked deviously and pushed Harry in.

Harry gasped, inhaling lots of water. He quickly paddled his way up. "What the hell?" He sputtered, chuckling.

"You looked… Thirsty?"

He sighed and swam to the edge of the tub. "Help me up?" He asked, raising his arm.

Draco nodded, extending his arm.

Harry smirked, pulling him in beside him.

Draco inhaled water. "Harry!"

Harry laughed. "Yes, Draco?"

Draco gave a small pout, to which Harry tilted his head to the side, smiling lightly.

"Thanks oh so much for that."

Harry smirked. "You know you like it."

"Oh yeah, totally." Draco rolled his eyes. Harry laughed. "So… What do we do? Should we tell people or keep this quiet?" He bit his lip nervously.

Harry thought for a moment, swimming laps lazily. "The rest is silence."

"Okay." Draco nodded. He was on both sides of the fence, wanting to come out with it.

Harry looked at him and noticed the confliction. "What do you think?"

"I would rather just come out with it, but with Dad being a death eater... It may not be smart for you."

He swam closer until his nose was touching Draco's. "I'll be fine." He said to the blond, draping his arms around his neck. "I get that you have a reputation to keep."

"…Um …Uh." His words escaped him completely, as Harry was now so close.

"What?" He asked childishly.

"Um, well, Dad would probably tell The Dark Lord, and he would kill us both…"

He pushed his body against him. "Not if I joined the dark side."


	3. Chapter 3

Draco gasped, his body reacting more so than he would have liked. "You would… Really?"

"For you," He whispered in his ear. "I would do anything.

Draco whimpered, thinking of the things the raven haired boy could do to him.

He pulled away from his ear and kissed him lightly, seeing what would entice him.

Draco kissed back harder, moaning loudly in the back of his throat. Harry gasped, really not expecting that from such and under practiced boy.

Draco pulled away, thinking he'd done something wrong and completely denying his want to continue.

Harry looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"You could never do anything wrong." Harry thought for a moment, and then spoke slyly. "I might just have to teach you a thing or two."

"Like what?" Draco asked nervously and slowly.

"I dunno…" He drawled, dropping one of his hands down Draco's side. "Things."

Draco's breath was came unevenly. "What kinds of things?"

"Oh, this and that." He said, sliding his hand through the waistband of the blond's pants.

"Then teach me Potter." He said, trying to regain his slyness.

"Aren't I already?" He whispered, walking his fingers toward the bulge in Draco's shorts.

Draco gave a loud moan as he touched him. "Harry!"

"Yes?"

Draco tried very hard to regain his composure. "We've been going out not 10 minutes and you're already trying to get me into bed?"

"Yes." He said flat out, grasping him roughly. Draco's head whipped back with another moan. Harry smirked, stroking him slowly.

Draco's knees felt like jello. "Oh…" He moaned softly. His words no longer necessary. Harry took a deep breath, submersing himself in the water. Slyly, He pulled the blond's pants and boxers down in one pull before taking him completely in his mouth.

Draco cried out, his body shaking in the newfound pleasure of Harry's mouth, his hands fisting in the black hair of his Gryffindor counterpart. Slowly he bobbed on the well-endowed man in front of him, adding pleasure by vibrating his throat. Draco cried Harry's name, unable to take the unbelievable pleasure. He came harder than ever in Harry's mouth. Harry gasped, not expecting so much so quickly, yet swallowed it all willingly and gratefully. Drake gasped hard, still softly moaning, untangling his fingers from Harry's mop of wet hair.

He rose to the surface having sucked him dry. He wiped his mouth and hopped out of the tub. "I should get going."

"But don't you want me to do you?" Draco smirked, pulling Harry down for a hard kiss.

Harry moaned, kissing back just as hard. He pulled away after a moment. "Everyone's going to start looking for me and you if they haven't already." He said, picking up his towel and heading for the door.

"O-ok. Good night then. I... I love you, Harry." Draco stuttered.

Harry stopped and smiled. "I love you too, Draco. Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

Draco stared at the back of his head, Snape's voice a mere slurred whisper. The raven haired boy was listening intently, tilting his head down to scribe something quickly. The way the hair draped over his glasses. How his hands tensed as he wrote. Draco shuddered.

"You alright, mate?"

Draco blinked, pulling himself out of the stare. He turned. "What?"

"You alright?" Zambini asked again, doodling on his half-assed notes.

"I'm fine." He responded, turning back to Snape. "Why?"

Zambini raised his hand. "Wormwood." He nodded to Snape. "You didn't come back to the common room until half three this morning. I had nothing to cuddle." He pouted, hugging himself and rocking back and forth.

A bead of sweat rolled across the blond's forehead. "Shove off Zambini."

He looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "And you've been staring at Potter for most of the period."

"What?" He said much louder than necessary.

"Do I need to repeat myself, Mr Malfoy?" Snape stopped pacing to look at him.

"No, sorry. Carry on sir." He said at a regular level. "I have not been staring at Potter. I would never." He growled at Zambini beneath his breath.

"Trust me, mate. You've been doing it for ages."

"Have not." He said as the bell rang. He scooped up his stuff and walked past Harry. So badly he wanted to kiss him right there, but he had a reputation to uphold. He less than half heartedly snarled at him and dropped a scrap of paper on his book. He walked out, forcing himself not to look over his shoulder at him.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5.

The Great Hall was already jam packed with people by the time he got there. He walked over to the Gryffindor and plopped down beside Ron.

"You alright?" Ron asked, his mouth already stuffed full of food.

"I'm fine." He smiled, taking a sip of juice. The note dug into his left hand. He needed to find a moment to read it, and that moment had just been granted to him.

"Ronald! Would you stop eating with your mouth surfed like a pig?" Hermione more said than asked forcefully.

He smiled and dropped his head, hastily unfolding all the intricate folds. He glanced up; Hermione was still yelling at Ron. He looked back down. Written hastily in black, the note said: 'I need you. Meet me in the Prefects bathroom. Midnight.' No, that wouldn't do, he decided.

"Harry?" Hermione leaned into my field of view. He snapped back to her. "Draco's been staring at you."

"That's normal, Hermione." He responded, taking a bite of his mashed potatoes.

"I know, but..."

"Just leave it, Hermione." He said, eating more. Now he could feel the eyes on the nape of his neck, burning, concentrating... He glanced over his shoulder to the Slytherin table. Draco was staring at him. Wantonly. He shuddered, the look sending shockwaves through his body. He turned and ate some more, feeling the look slowly drifting downwards. He glanced back over his shoulder, eyes locking on Draco.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry stood and walked out of The Great Hall, enticing Draco to follow him.

He stood. "Where are you going?" Pansy asked, taking a break from chatting with Zambini.

"What's it to you?" He snarled before walking out the door.

He looked around. Where could the boy have run off to? He spied the flicker of robes at the top of the staircase and he took off after them.

Potter liked to back door his way around things, dragging him up and down and around the castle before finally making it up to the dark third floor corridor.

"Where are you, Potter?" Draco asked, panting. Gingerly, he reached his arm out to lean against the wall.

"Here." He heard a whisper before being pushed against the wall and forcefully kissed. He moaned, wrapping his fingers in the mess of black hair.

Harry slid his hands up Draco's sides, pulling his robes and shirt open. "Let me teach you, Malfoy." He breathed.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry stood and walked out of The Great Hall, enticing Draco to follow him.

He stood. "Where are you going?" Pansy asked, taking a break from chatting with Zambini.

"What's it to you?" He snarled before walking out the door.

He looked around. Where could the boy have run off to? He spied the flicker of robes at the top of the staircase and he took off after them.

Potter liked to back door his way around things, dragging him up and down and around the castle before finally making it up to the dark third floor corridor.

"Where are you, Potter?" Draco asked, panting. Gingerly, he reached his arm out to lean against the wall.

"Here." He heard a whisper before being pushed against the wall and forcefully kissed. He moaned, wrapping his fingers in the mess of black hair.

Harry slid his hands up Draco's sides, pulling his robes and shirt open. "Let me teach you, Malfoy." He breathed.

"Please, Harry." Draco moaned. Harry smiled and ran his hands down the boy's sides, carefully licking and biting his neck at the same time. The other moaned loudly, enticing him to move down. He licked, sucked, bit his way down, undoing the Slytherin belt buckle in the process.

He knelt down and slid the pants and boxers over the sculpted hips, locking eyes with the man above. A light glinted in the grey eyes, which soon vanished as he was engulfed.

Draco moaned and closed eyes. Harry smiled and relaxed what little gag reflex he had left and took the rest of him in, vibrating the muscles as he went. Having him all in, he pulled back, sucking hard against the meaty flesh. The blond gasped. Gracefully, he licked the tip and followed it down to the base. His hand moved up to the hardened member and began slowly stroking it, while his tongue licked and sucked roughly on the sacs beneath. Feeling them tighten, he moved back to the leaking member and swallowed it again, scraping he teeth along it. The boy above shook, pressed against the wall. Slowly, Harry sucked, bringing Draco close. He released the man from his grip and stood, the other whimpering.

"Cat got your tongue, Malfoy?" He whispered, placing his hand on him. The blond clenched his eyes shut again, his fists balling. Harry snickered and kissed the man before him roughly, increasing speed just a bit. He pulled his lips away and leaned to his ear. "See you tonight." He whispered, releasing his grip as Draco came.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco grunted harshly and pushed himself against the wall as his orgasm rocked through him. He panted as the door eased shut. He slouched for a moment, returning his breath to normal. He stood, did a quick cleaning charm and sorted himself out. He balanced himself against the wall and stumbled over to the door.

The school was moving. The bell had rung not 2 minutes previous. "That bloody Potter." He muttered, straightening his tie and heading Charms class.

"Draco!" Pansy exclaimed, handing him his bag when he got to the door with the awaiting Slytherins and Ravenclaws.

He reluctantly took it. "What?"

"We were just talking about you."

He smirked. "Oh really? Something good, I presume." He headed into the newly opened classroom door.

"Well, not entirely. Some of the guys thought there was something going on between you and that muggle-loving Potter." Pansy said over her shoulder and flipped her hair.

He froze. "What?"

She chuckled. "Don't worry, I told them your straight."

"Good." He sighed, sitting in the desk beside her. If word got out…


	9. Chapter 9

"Harry."

A swift elbow brought him back from gazing out the window. Hermione looked at Professor Umbridge.

"Mr Potter, that was the third time I've asked you to pay attention this period, and you still will not. Do you have an issue you wish to discuss?" She asked, her pink body pacing in front of his and Hermione's desk.

He rolled his eyes. "Nothing I haven't mentioned before, Professor."

She tutted. "See me after class, Mr Potter."

"Actually, there's about 600 things I'd rather be doing." He muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.

She froze and turned back to him. "Then find time in your busy schedule to be in my office at 8 this evening. Surely we won't need to involve Professor Dumbledore." She continued her lecture before he had a chance to rebuttal her.

Hermione slid her notebook towards him. It read, 'What's gotten into you lately?'

'Nothing.' He scrawled back hurriedly.

'Harry.' She responded, giving him the I-know-what-you-did look.

'Hermione.' He scratched before turning back to the window and sighing.

She nudged the note at him. 'Talk to me after?'

He scrawled back and shoved it at her. 'I have better things to do.'

She huffed and turned her attention back to Umbridge.

Harry sighed and returned to the window again. Eventually he'd have to tell her. Eventually...


	10. Chapter 10

aco stood in the Prefect's bathroom. He looked at his watch; it was half 12. "Where could he be?" He asked himself, pacing the room and wringing his hands.

"Detention." A voice bounced off the walls of the large room. He whipped around to find Harry leaning against the door, spinning a quill through his fingers. He looked slyly at Draco, who was sweating. He moved towards him slowly. "Professor Umbridge decided I had been a naughty student and that I should write lines for 2 hours. 'I must pay attention in class.' Such a frivolous activity."

"O-oh. That must have been why I couldn't find you after dinner." Draco stuttered.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Harry sighed, swiveling his hips to the other. "I had some things to take care of beforehand." He stopped in front of the sweating blond.

"Wh-where have you been then?" Draco gasped, his face flushing red. It was getting quite warm in there quite quickly.

"Oh, here and there." He said, dragging his hand over the blond's jawbone. He groaned somewhat pleasurably. Harry moved his right hand to Draco's cheek and his lips to his ear. "Show me what you've learned."

Draco moaned, knocking Harry's head over and crashed their lips together. His hands quickly found their way to the thick black hair. Harry gasped, not expecting his sudden attack, or the following one. Draco pushed him against the wall, pinning his hands up against the wall. He pulled his lips off Harry's and latched them onto his neck, sucking hard, quickly drawing blood to the surface. He moaned, arcing into Draco, increasing the touching surface area. Draco pushed him back, slipping his knee in between the spread legs of the other.

Prying his hands between the two pressing bodies, he slid his hand down Harry's pants, tugging the member out. "Let me show you." He kissed the quivering lips in front of him and ran his hands down the bulky sides. He looked up at Harry and took just the tip in his mouth, sucking lightly. Harry instantly moaned, threading his fingers through the blond hair. Draco's eyes fluttered closed, the thick, meaty member tasting and feeling no less than amazing in his mouth. He sucked, pulling the rest in as deep as he could stand with his weakened gag reflex. He wrapped his hand around the rest and jerked it off while sucking and licking ferociously what he could. He moaned, vibrating his throat muscles.

"Oh, fuck YES." Harry moaned, rocking his hips into Draco's mouth, pre-cum easing the way.

Draco gagged a bit, the pre-cum and member jamming their way down his throat. He pulled back and glanced up at Harry. He glanced down, his eyes filled with lust and hot with sex. Draco stared at the burning eyes and pulled the tender flesh, gaining and losing speed in rapid succession. Harry moaned, shaking over and over. "You're so close, Harry." Draco whispered, pulling him slowly, his thumb flicking over the tip.

"Y-yes. P-please." Harry strained, his whole body clenched.

"Then cum for me." Draco whispered softly, sucking the tip in again.

"Oh, Gods Malfoy!" Harry cried, his sticky white seed flowing into the blond's mouth. He shook as he milked what was left out of the boy and, after swishing it over his taste buds, swallowed it all. He kneeled down, Harry sliding down to the wall in front of him, panting lightly.


	11. Chapter 11

"You've learned well, Malfoy." Harry panted, slipping his robe off.

"Who said that I was done?" Draco smirked, launching himself at the boy. He kissed him roughly, forcing his tongue into the dry mouth. His hands hastily yanked the tie from the Gryffindor's neck with a gasp. He moved to the neck. Harry moaned, stretching to the wanting mouth. His face red, Draco sucked his neck. The hands moved to the collar of his shirt and began unbuttoning it. He kissed his way down his chest, easing the pants off his lover. "I didn't know you went commando." He whispered, continuing on.

"I figured I'd make it easier for you." Harry gasped.

"Muchly obliged. Now, flip over and get ready." Draco smirked and flipped Harry over. Harry gasped, spreading himself, ready for whatever it was he was going to do. Draco hunched over him. "Are you ready?" He whispered, thrusting two fingers in before Harry had a chance to respond. Harry moaned, nearly crumbling then. He kissed the trembling back beneath him, thrusting restlessly.

"Oh, f-fuck Draco. F-fuck me, please." Harry stuttered in time with the thrusts.

He smiled and pulled his fingers out. Quickly pulling his clothes off, he lined himself and slowly entered the surprisingly tight warmth. Harry moaned pleasurably, forcing himself back on the rest of the hard length. Draco threw his head back, the tightness nearly setting him off then. He froze a moment, waiting for Harry to adjust and for him to adjust to him. Slowly, he pulled out and snapped back in, moaning just as loudly as Harry.

Draco continued, gaining speed with every thrust. They moaned together. "Oh gods, Draco, you're good! Oh god…!" Harry exclaimed, his body shaking, so close to climaxing. He pounded into him harder, intending to end it right there.

He did.

He thrust in one more time and exploded, pleasure rattling through his body. Harry screamed, cumming at the same time. He rocked in and out a few more times before falling onto Harry, completely spent. Slowly he pulled out and laid beside Harry, both panting hard.

"What did you think?" Draco asked, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Harry rolled on his side, draping his arm over the blond. "That was amazing." He said between pants. "Where did you learn that?"

"I've walked in enough times on Zambini fucking someone." Draco glanced at him. He was looking at him curiously. "I would never do him or let him do me. Not even a handjob." Harry smiled. "Did I pass?"

"With flying colors." Harry responded, kissing Draco and rolling on top of him.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry stumbled back to the dormitory. "Quidditch." He muttered to The Fat Lady.

"What have you been doing out so late?" She asked quizzically.

"Just let me in. Please." He flinched, holding onto his head, having suddenly developed a headache.

She sighed, swinging open. "Very well. Just please stop coming through so late."

Carefully, he eased himself through the portrait and into the common room. Hermione was sitting in the corner. "Oh, Harry. I was wondering what had happened to you."

Carefully, he eased himself into the chair across from her. He flinched, his hindquarters flaring in pain. "I had detention, remember?"

"That was at 8." She replied, not looking up from the parchment she was writing. "And it's now…" She glanced at her watch. "It's now just after 2. Where've you been since then?" She looked up, concern flashing over her face.

"Why are you still up, Hermione?" He deflected, not wanting to out himself just yet. She looked at him sternly. "Why does it matter where I was, anyway?"

She put her quill down and rolled up her parchment. "Harry, we need to talk." He looked at her. Something was up. "We- Ginny, Ron and I, have been worried about you. You're sleeping less than usual, not eating as much, gone off the map most of the day. When we do see you, you always seem so distracted and you're usually with Draco Malfoy. Is there something going on with him?"

"We're just friends, Hermione. You know that." He covered, hoping she didn't have any hidden knowledge.

"I know, but…" She bit her lip.

"But what? There's nothing else to it." He slowly stood to leave, flinching.

"Do you love him?" She blurted out, immediately clapping her hand over her mouth and turning bright red.

Harry froze. Maybe she had figured it out. He took a deep breath and turned to face her. "No, Hermione. I've never loved Malfoy. He's just a friend. That's it. Just a friend. Go to bed, would you? We don't need you ghostly tomorrow." He turned and walked up the stairs to the dorm. That was close.


	13. Chapter 13

Draco sighed and kept his eye trained to the door. He'd been sitting there near a half hour and the man had yet to stroll in. Not that he expected Harry to come strolling in; more like limping. He sighed again, stirring his tea, now cold, distractedly.

"You going to drink that?" Zambini said beside him. Draco glanced at him, having not caught what he'd said. "You planning on drinking your tea?"

Draco looked down at his tea. "Yeah, no." He pushed it aside, his gaze falling back to the door hopefully.

Zambini followed his gaze. "It's almost like you're waiting for someone to show up mate."

"I'm not. Really." He answered, his eyes locked on the door.

"Yeah, right." Zambini shook his head, going back to his toast.

A group of people came in, chatting loudly. They looked mainly like Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. He turned away, dejected.


	14. Chapter 14

"All I'm saying is you… Harry! Are you even listening to me?" Hermione huffed, taking a seat.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm listening, Hermione. Ron on the other hand…" He smirked, grabbing a bit of toast.

"Ron!" Hermione started, going off on him.

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table, his eyes glazing over the white blond hair. His heart missed a beat. How badly he wanted him right then and there in any way possible. He subconsciously moaned throatily.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Ron asked, turning his head.


	15. Chapter 15

"Potter's staring at you."

Draco felt an elbow in the ribs from Zambini. He shot him a glare before looking at Harry. He blushed, dropping his head slightly, but raising it again. Draco winked at him. "I'll be back." He said to the table and stood, moving swiftly to the Gryffindor table. "Hey, Potter."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron said, rolling his eyes. Although he'd objected Harry and him being friends in first year, he had stopped minding as much, yet he still held hostility to him.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Leave it alone, Ron." Harry stood, facing Draco. "He-" Harry started, but was interrupted.

Draco took his cheek and kissed him passionately in front of The Great Hall. The hall went dead silent. Harry gasped, but quickly fell into step with the blond. He wrapped his arms around him, holding tight. Draco moaned, his tongue running over Harry's teeth. He slid his hands down Harry's body and rested them on his buttocks, squeezing gently. Harry groaned, melting to his touch.

Draco pulled away. "Teach me, Potter." He whispered in his ear. Harry moaned again and pulled Draco out of the hall.

The hall remained silent for another few moments, shock waving over them. "What the bloody hell was that?" Ron said, bringing them out of their dizzied state. The hall erupted into chatter relating to the two men who had previously made out in the hall.


	16. Chapter 16

They stood in a nook off the Potions corridor, doing as people in a relationship do. Harry moaned, pulling Draco closer. Draco moaned, grinding his body lightly against the other. Sliding his hands down the sides of the shaking blond, Harry snuck his hand down his pants and grasped the quivering member.

Draco knocked his head back and forward to Harry's shoulder. "We shouldn't. We might get caught." He panted in time with the pulling.

"It's not like everyone knows we're dating or everything." Harry whispered, pulling hard. "But if you're sure, I'll see you later." He smirked, pulled his hands out of the man's pants, and walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

He hadn't seen Draco since he'd left him panting in the Potions corridor, and that worried him more than anything. He continued to the Quidditch pitch, having spent the last 15 minutes looking for him. He supposed he'd see him after.


	18. Chapter 18

"Well done, Harry! That's got to be your new record!" Ginny smiled, patting his shoulder.

He smiled, standing on the chair in the middle of the room. "Thanks. Well done, everybody! Good to see the new moves worked out. Fred, George, your aim was a tad lacking, but well done! Go get changed." He hopped off his chair and moved to his room, patting the shoulders of his teammates. He opened the door, closed it and leaned against it, sighing deeply and closing his eyes.

Suddenly…


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey Harry." A deep, sultry voice whispered in his ear before latching onto his neck. Harry's eyes shot open and he moaned, arcing his back and stretching his neck. He gasped as teeth broke through his flesh, the tiniest bit of blood escaping his skin. "You shouldn't have just left me there, Potter." He whispered into the shell of the Gryffindor seeker's ear. He turned the boy's head towards him and forced his lips on him, kissing roughly. Harry gasped, the binds holding his hands to the top of the door cutting into him. He kissed back, trying to push his body against Draco's for more pleasure. "Ah ah, Potter. Not for you." He whispered, a wandering hand caressing the sides of the rough Quidditch robes. Harry moaned into the kiss, straining against the binds he newly acquired.

Draco gruffly pushed them aside, swiftly sneaking his hand to the waistband of Harry's trousers. Harry gasped, not used to the roughness. Draco smirked, his hand winding into the pants. He could feel Harry's chest heaving against his. He moaned and grasped the shorter raven-haired beauty, eliciting a moan from the boy. "Can I show you what I've learned, Potter?" He whispered slyly.

"Oh, gods… Please do, Malfoy." Harry groaned throatily.

He smirked again and dropped to his knees, pulling Harry's trousers down with him. Harry gasped as Draco's skin glanced his erect member. Draco looked into Harry's eyes from the top of his and swallowed him deeply, thrusting two fingers deeply into his tight hole at the same time. Harry gasped in pained pleasure and threw his head against the door behind him. Draco smiled; how he wanted to torture his teacher. He bobbed his head up and down roughly, using his teeth and his tongue to their full potential. He thrust his two fingers in and out of the pulsing, leaking hole.

"Fucking fuck me, Draco." Harry moaned, his hands laced in his hair.

"With pleasure." Draco smiled as he pulled Harry from his position on the door. He bent the panting boy over his own desk and dropped his trousers. Carefully, he lined up, and thrust in.

"AHHH!" Harry screamed, his body arching hard into the desk. Draco moaned; Harry was much tighter than previously. Not that he minded. At all.

He gave Harry a whopping 10 seconds to adjust before pulling his hips back and flicking them back. Harry's head lolled back in elation, his breath coming harder and faster than before. Draco thrust hard and fast, wanting off as badly as Harry. His own head knocked back before he fell onto Harry, kissing his back and shoulder blades, biting occasionally. Harry panted, rocking his hips back in time, jerking himself off. Draco moaned. Something about fucking Harry was so... Exhilarating.

His thrusts slowly became uneven and Harry stopped thrusting back, the loud panting almost completely stopping.

"Oh G-gods, Draco, I'm... I'm...!" Harry groaned before screaming harshly, his cum shooting onto the side of his desk. Drake kept thrusting, Harry's pulsing insides overtly pleasurable. He moaned and threw his head back, his hot seed pouring into the tight corridor. He panted, going limp onto Harry's back.

The two panted together for a solid two minutes before Draco pulled out and fell to the floor Harry joined him.

"Fuck, Draco. That was amazing." Harry sighed happily.

He smiled. "So I pass then?"

Instead of responding, Harry smiled, captured his cheek and kissed him softly.


	20. Chapter 20

The entire Quidditch team stood facing the door, jaws dropped.

"Did he really...?" Ginny nudged Angelina. She nodded slowly, shocked.

"Come on, sis. Don't tell us you've never heard two grown men go at it?" George asked her, draping an arm around her shoulder.

"We've been going at it for years." Fred added, piling his arm on top of his brothers. She looked between the two of them, more shocked than before, and left the change room, fully dressed in Quidditch gear. The boys looked at each other and winked, smiling.

Slowly, Harry's door opened. Harry stood there, looking fully disheveled and at them expectantly. "What're you all doing? I'm sure there's a party up in the common room."

"Were you just...?" Alicia asked, stunned.

"Get going, all of you." Harry smiled and walked out of his office and towards the showers, pulling a dazed Draco behind him.


End file.
